


悬星

by cinnabary



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: 现代AU松冈凛住院，认识了隔壁床的小美人。*“充满鲜花的世界到底在哪里，如果它真的存在那么我一定会去。”2014.8
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 1





	悬星

悬星  
文/故衣红莲

到现在我还觉得认识七濑遥是一件很不可思议的事情。虽然他说过我们是同一类人，迟早是要碰到一起的。他很少说这种话，很少谈到我们，所以这句话我记得很清楚。更进一步看他连话都很少讲，所以其实，他的每一句话我差不多都记得。  
如果放在漫画里他应该是那种自带凉气的男孩子，深蓝色的，凉而薄的一片，极端锋利，像北冰洋的浮冰。江曾经把他比喻为蓝钻，那个年纪的女孩子脑子里面总是很多古怪而浪漫的念头，但我反驳她钻石恒久远，七濑遥可没办法长生不老妖精一样地活下去。而且他也不是放在珠宝匣子或者防弹玻璃柜台水晶吊灯下面的摆设，他是一个会跑会笑一点也不娇气的少年，这样的人是不可能像钻石一样任由别人摆布的。  
这一切起源于一根突然跳进我脑海的绿豆棒冰，但我不能承认其后的种种事件是由一根几块钱的绿豆棒冰引起，所以我努力想到，很少吃冷饮的自己那天临时起意想吃棒冰是由于夏季傍晚的空气过于闷热。于是这一切都可以用“天意”来解释，处在难测的天意之下，我们没有选择的余地。  
简而言之我在走向马路对面的冷饮店时莫名其妙地被撞成了小腿骨折，医生告诉我还有一点儿脑震荡，需要住院观察一周。江在病床边抽抽答答惊魂未定地哭让我产生一种劫后余生的错觉。她好不容易被我说服勉强镇定下来，到走廊上挨个打电话给我们的母亲、我的上司、她的闺蜜、我们共同的朋友……以亲兄妹二十多年的了解，我相信她还要过很久才能回来，这让我轻轻地松了一口气。  
我不擅长应付女孩子的眼泪。更何况那是江的眼泪，这对每个有点妹控的男人来说都是大杀器。她哭得我心烦意乱，所以我在床上艰难地翻了个身背对病房，企图忽略从走廊飘来的抽泣声。  
然后我看见了邻床的躺着的男孩子，穿着病号服，身上搭着一条薄薄的单子安静地沉睡。他的手背上打着点滴，可能因为发烧，两颊有点病态的嫣红，但是并不像一般的住院病人那样显露出很浓重的疲倦和颓态。这样一个年轻的男孩子，在每时每刻都发生着生命动荡的医院里如此宁静地沉睡让我突然很感动。  
我相信自己盯着他看了很久，久到那男孩身边看护的男人都看着我笑起来：“这家伙很有趣吗？”  
那是个茶色头发身材高大的年轻男子，看起来年纪和我差不多，有温柔宽厚的笑容。我猜测他们是表兄弟或者关系亲密的朋友，因为他对待这位病人的态度带着明显的宠溺。有一位如兄如父的人陪伴，这在我看来是很值得嫉妒的。  
“大概吧。”我含糊地回答，一面把目光移开，没打算再多说什么。然而这个男子却和我小声攀谈起来。很快我知道他是橘真琴，住在和我相邻的街区，病床上的人叫七濑遥，是他的发小……他话不多，且都敦厚诚恳，让人没有办法拒绝，我便勉强自己努力做一个合格的听众。我们聊了有二十多分钟，他说要到医院对面打包一份晚饭，问我需不需要帮忙带。在我谢绝之后他有个小小的请求：  
——遥他性格有点不合群，总是闷闷的。我还要上班不能一直陪着他，怕他一个人在这儿不开心。你要是方便，能不能多跟他聊聊天？  
这不是个过分的要求，但听起来总有点怪。好像是年轻的母亲送小朋友到幼儿园，絮絮和老师交代孩子小多照顾云云，一种饱含担忧的殷切。橘真琴论年纪并不比七濑大多少，况且七濑也是这么大的人了，哪里需要这样巨细无遗地照顾？我一面答应着一面想，别是个心智发育不健全生活不能自理的残障人士吧？  
半小时后残障人士被真琴叫起来吃晚饭。他自己端着粥碗拿着勺子小口小口慢慢吃，真琴坐在他的床沿和他小声说话。这中间他从碗上边瞥了我一眼，是一双被热度烧得水汪汪的蓝眼睛，睫毛长而黑。那眼神清醒冷静，我迅速意识到这人才不是什么残障，他是那种看起来好像无害但沾上了非常麻烦的类型。  
不知道为什么我突然有点后悔之前草率地答应。这人让我觉得非常危险，好像看着他的眼睛就会被吸到深渊底下去。但是我还是礼貌地介绍了自己，尽管我头上绷带腿上夹板的样子看起来肯定非常蠢。  
“你好。“他简洁地回应道。  
我们就算这么认识了。

真琴说的没有错，这家伙确实不合群。接下来的几天里我闲得无聊，试图和他聊天，但是无一例外都是失败。只有一次说到高中时夏天经常去学校游泳池游泳，他意外地和我聊了很久。很明显，他很喜欢游泳。他的骨骼优雅匀称，覆盖着薄薄的肌肉，他平时身体应该很好。  
他一直没有说起自己的病情，我不知道他生了什么病，但应该是肺部的炎症。他一直发低烧，咳嗽，护士给他注射消炎的针剂。长期低烧是会磨掉人的精神和胃口，所以后来我原谅了他总不搭理我，也不爱吃病号餐。  
普通病房一间有三个床位。第三天住进来一个五六岁的小男孩，发高烧，整夜整夜声嘶力竭地哭，听起来非常惨。小孩子会这样直白地把自己的痛苦回掷给世界作为一种宣泄和报复，他们没有什么错，我也无法指责。每次他哭起来的时候疲惫的母亲和外婆就手忙脚乱地倒水、拍背……在这样乱糟糟的环境里我一整晚都没有怎么睡着。七濑遥背对着我，我看不见他睡着了没有。  
我不由得想到这个人从来都没有将他自己的痛苦表露出哪怕一分。就算是我，在上夹板的时候也会因为疼得太厉害而发脾气，但七濑遥不会。他太安静了，根本不像是个少年的样子。可能是他的脸长得嫩，但我知道他的心里已经完全脱离了即便是青年人也还会保留一点的稚气。  
这是个我完全摸不透的人，我也不打算去摸透他。就算我答应了真琴多陪他聊聊天，那也就是不到一周的事情。我无法否认自己对他很有兴趣，但这种兴趣是危险的，而且可能是很庸俗的。  
他长得太漂亮了。这要是个女孩子连他妈都不放心让他一个人这么呆在医院。他的脸不是那种柔弱女气的漂亮，有鲜明的脸部轮廓，安静之中暗含着坚硬的东西。这很有点令人只可远观不可亵玩的意味，但有句话说距离产生美，所以他越把自己隔绝起来，我对他越好奇。  
很明显他是一个同类。我大学有过两个男朋友，但其后都和平分手，因为对那样的恋爱感觉乏味。就像一门心思地追求游泳竞技的刺激一样，我是个无法安静下来细水长流过日子的人。江已经吐槽过好多次了，她说如果你将来真的找到了合适的男人，有一天你们得双双到警局去度蜜月。  
我很爱折腾没错，但这完全不妨碍我是一名遵纪守法的好公民啊？！  
也许头伤脚伤暗搓搓躺在病床上的时候还在肖想隔壁床上的小美人（还跟我一样是个男的）挺猥琐的，但反正我也睡不着又无事可做。高中时候比较一根筋，除了游泳和学习没有想过别的。升大学时我最终放弃了成为一名职业运动员，进入了全国顶尖的大学，然后无聊就跟着大学生涯一起来了。  
有时候你会觉得人生比你想象得要长很多。走不完的路，翻不完的坎，那么多琐碎无聊的事情。我很想念蓝色泳池里翻卷的水花，身体在和水的摩擦下发热，一切都美妙极了。但现在发热的只有我手里的蓝色试管。所以我在想自己是不是该再谈一次恋爱了。  
这不是缺不缺爱的问题。我妈和江都很爱我。我只是需要一种稳定有温度的陪伴，这个人跟不跟我疯都无所谓，他只要让我能找着他就行。当我穿着拖鞋和背心在夏夜出去散步，他可以披着遥远的星光陪我走不长不短的一程——我觉得男人之间不需要那么多故作姿态的浪漫还有别的，这就够了。  
可能是我开始老了吧。爱是个伟大而光明的词汇，而我只有这么一点卑微自私的愿望。  
不知道七濑遥他有没有谈过，或者在谈一场彼此都不腻味的恋爱？

这个答案很快我就知道了。第五天晚上，离护士查房还有三个小时，真琴前脚刚走，七濑遥后脚就从床上爬来，毫不避讳地在我面前脱下病号服套上他自己的海豚T恤和黑色短裤。他今天退烧了，看上去精神了好多，心情好像也格外愉悦。我目瞪口呆地盯着他白皙的裸背消失在蓝色布料下面，还没反应过来，他竟然转过来主动问了我一句：“你要不要一起出去？”  
“去哪儿？”我先不考虑自己的小腿。  
“游泳馆。很近。”  
“可是……”关键是肺炎不是不能游泳的吗？而且这个点应该都闭馆了才对吧？  
我还没可是完，他已经提着个袋子直接往门口那边走。这家伙真是一点耐心都没有。我赶紧拿起床边江买给我的拐杖一瘸一瘸地跟着出去。七濑遥还算有点良心，站在走廊里等我跟上后才和我并排慢慢地走，我们就这么明目张胆地晃出了医院大门。这里比较接近市郊，车子不像市中心那么多也不会显得太冷清。夏夜的凉风温柔地抚摸我们裸露的肌肤，没有消毒水的空气真是让人感动得热泪盈眶。  
我和他有一搭没一搭地说话。他没有因为我走得慢不耐烦，也好好地回答我的搭讪，但眼睛里明显闪耀着热切。我还是第一次知道原来这个人也能这样地渴望件事。他轻车熟路地摸到游泳馆后门，一扇小铁门，很容易就把插销从外面拨开了。里面漆黑一团，我还担心会被抓个现行什么的，但七濑遥神态自若地走进去，甚至还从口袋里掏出了个拇指粗细的小手电筒，看来已经是惯犯了。  
——谁说这家伙看着安静的？他骨子里恐怕比我还疯。  
我坐在泳池边上，抱着自己受伤的小腿，觉得自己特别蠢。月光从高高的窗户里投射在水面上，光线随着七濑遥的游动在浪尖上跳跃。浮光跃金，静影沉璧，大概就是差不多的意思。七濑遥游泳的姿态很美，优雅舒展，更反衬着我肉体的笨拙。我看着他破开水浪在黑暗中海豚一般潜行，彼此都没有说话。这一刻很静谧，七濑遥他允许我来分享这些隐秘的美丽，这或许也算作一种殊荣？  
终于他喘着气游到岸边，我伸出一只手努力把他拉上来。掌心的触感湿润凉爽，带着骨节的硬度，我的脸突然烧起来，庆幸此刻没有灯光。  
他从袋子里抽出毛巾擦头发。借着月光看见水珠从发端滴落几颗，亮晶晶的。我鬼使神差地问：“你有没有女朋友？”  
七濑遥的动作明显顿了顿，带着疑惑回答：“没有，怎么？”  
我的心跳得很快，竭力镇静着追问：“那，有没有男朋友？”  
我们之间突然被一种可怕的死寂笼罩了。他把毛巾从头上扯下来，在黑暗中直视着我，我想他已经完全明白了我的意思。  
“没有。但是我对你没意思。“  
……这拒绝得也太直接了吧？啊？  
我简直泪流满面。人家都拒绝了，再穷追不舍问原因有点失礼。说不遗憾是假的，但不交往总还有朋友可做吧。从游泳馆出来后我们气氛和谐地去医院附近吃烧烤大排档，这家伙一口气点了五条鲭鱼，撒很多孜然和辣椒，我简直要怀疑那个医院里病号餐吃一点点跟喂猫一样的邻床是我的幻觉。  
我当时对他的判断完全是正确的，这家伙完全就是个麻烦。任性、说话不留情面，还是个挑食的吃货。最苦逼的是，我在这边作茧自缚，人家那边还没开始就已经把我给甩了。我开始认真考虑出院之后去找大师看看最近的运势。

我比七濑遥早出院。他那天回来之后后半夜就发高烧了，我们两个都医生骂个半死。他咳嗽的声音很重，每次咯痰的时候我都觉得他下一秒钟就会窒息休克。或许他会被自己搞死。我承认自己是帮凶，这时候也有点后悔。  
走的时候我说，你在这儿闷不闷，我没事的时候过来看看你。  
他本来眼巴巴地看着我收拾东西，听了这话眼睛突然亮了。我知道他还是想我来的，这么年轻的男孩子整天憋在病房里，没有人说话，又是个这么压抑的地方，闷也闷死了。很奇怪，除了真琴我没见过别的人照顾他，很多事情都是他自己做的。有时候江和我妈来了也会帮着他做一点，她们都对七濑遥印象很好，母性关怀汹涌澎湃。  
他笑了笑说，你来吧。  
这一下我都给惊艳得有点愣住了，觉得整个人都往上飘，估计别人求婚被妹子答应了都没有我飘得这么厉害。一直到走出医院大门我还是晕的。诗云一笑倾国，古人诚不我欺也。  
腿恢复得还算快。我现在大四基本是大把的空闲，有事没事就往医院跑跑，带各种零食还有他喜欢吃的青花鱼，或者一些大部头小说，是消磨时间的最佳选择。医生不让他用手机，说会有辐射。这家伙一脸无所谓的表情，我见过他有一部蓝色的触屏智能机，但是从来没开机过，反正这家伙人际关系单薄得令人惊讶，恐怕也用不到。  
他瘦得很厉害，但比我刚认识他的时候开朗。我们渐渐能够比较热络地谈笑，在朋友的关系下相处得很不错。当然他还是冷静自持，我很少见他笑，但是他的愉悦还是很鲜明地漂浮在空气中被我敏锐地捕捉。  
对喜欢的人连呼吸都很敏感，这大概是陷入爱情的人的通病？虽然他已经明确地说了不喜欢我，我却还是在很认真地喜欢他。这跟我以前的男朋友女朋友都不一样，以前那些充其量都只能说是陪伴者，这一个却让我很想从他那里得到一些心灵上的回应。开始的时候我可能是被他的长相吸引，但现在我觉得他的什么我都喜欢。江一定不知道她狂帅酷霸拽的哥哥还会有这么纯情的时候。  
这样过了半个月，他晚上偶尔和我跑出来放风，但我没有让他再去游泳。他没有反抗，虽然看起来比较失落，但这个人向来是怒不形于色，说得通俗一些就是面瘫。有一天晚上我们在沿江大桥上轧马路，江风习习吹过，空气里有种夏日醺然的气味。他们都说春风沉醉的夜晚，其实夏夜的风更容易把人吹醉，地气熏蒸着草木清气、江面上水汽，混着笑语星光乱哄哄搅成一团然后发酵，人就像在大酒缸里一般软绵绵高高兴兴的。  
七濑遥走在我前面，小声地唱歌。他听歌唱歌都杂，没有特别的喜好。现在他的声音隐隐约约地顺着风飘过来。  
“充满鲜花的世界到底在哪里，如果它真的存在那么我一定会去。”  
HARU。我喊他，他就站住了，转过头看着我。江水在他的蓝色眼睛里晃荡着，一切景物跟着桥上的灯光晃荡着，虚幻又温柔。我带着那种醉酒一般的坦然和勇气走过去，试探着吻他。他没有躲开，我们就站在桥边接吻，江水和月亮都是安静的。  
其后他推开我，捂住眼睛放声大哭，就好像那个发了高烧的小男孩一样声嘶力竭地哭。他是蹲在地上，用力地把自己缩成很小一团。蝴蝶骨从蓝色T恤上很清晰地凸出两块印记，这么清瘦，让人很心疼。  
其实我早就知道了。出院的头一天我路过医生值班室，那医生正拿着X光片跟真琴讲话。我一眼就看到那张胸透片上，肺部有一块阴影。这种病一般都瞒着病人的，方便治疗，连给他开的药瓶子都是换过的。他可能自己也隐隐感觉到了。那多委屈多难受啊，连自己得了什么病都不知道，只能任由生命力从自己身体里一点点流出去。心惊胆战地等着死的滋味，换到一般人可能崩溃了吧，他一直平静到现在，其实不错了。  
我蹲下来抱着他说，你不是还没谈过恋爱？介意我当你初恋吗？

后来我问他，怎么我第一次还没告白你就把我拒绝了呢？他淡淡地看我一眼说，我喜欢你啊。  
我表示没听懂，他顾左右而言他，指着天上那颗红色的大星跟我说，看，火星。  
我要揍他了他才开始解释，火星有两颗卫星。离它较近的那颗火卫一，由于轨道周期短及潮汐力等作用，半径正在逐渐变短。最终它将撞到火星表面，或者破碎成火星环。  
我明白他的意思。离得越近反而是种伤害。他就像一颗悬挂在高空遥遥欲坠的星球，迟早都是要粉身碎骨的。如果让这颗星球来选择，它宁愿自己成为一种守护，而不是彼此同归于尽满目疮痍。  
一个人在黑暗里等得久了，会无比珍惜哪怕一点点光。我无法想象那种等着自己死去的感觉，可能我会哭，每天都哭。但是七濑遥没抱怨过什么，他只是在夏夜偷溜出去游一会儿泳就那么快乐。  
可能生命的质量对每个人来说真的不同。我那一瞬间非常非常心疼，这么努力的七濑遥。把萤火一样的生命小心地攥在手里平静地活下去的七濑遥。破开水浪美丽得无与伦比的七濑遥。  
我不爱他，还能去爱谁呢？

七濑遥不想化疗。他说那样头发掉光了我会嫌弃他。看不出来这小子这么注重外貌，到目前为止他第一次给我的平静冷峻的印象已经完全崩塌了，只剩下了一个蠢萌而骚包的二货。果然距离产生美，我感到很幻灭。  
手术成功率是百分之三十，实在不能说高。但现在肿瘤还是中期，再拖下去就说不准了。七濑遥心态很好，该吃吃该睡睡，反倒是我紧张得坐卧不安心神不宁，他淡淡地嘲讽我：松冈凛，你的出息呢？  
我的八辈子出息都栽到你身上了，你满意了？  
手术那天早上天气很好，阳光照着我，我突然就不紧张了。七濑遥进去之前躺在那儿看着我笑，我低头亲了亲他，从口袋里掏出两枚戒指：“看见没，你要好好出来了就有一个是你的。”  
他不无遗憾地说：“真可惜，做手术不让戴戒指，不然我现在就把我那个拿走了。”  
这是全世界唯一的属于我的星星。如果他掉下来了，我一定会想尽办法接住他。爱是个伟大而光明的词汇，现在它照亮了我们，我觉得这已经足够了。  
END

写这一篇的时候三首BGM：  
苏打绿-《喜欢寂寞》  
泽野弘之-《GRACE》  
RAINY MOOD  
可以尽情代入歌词233


End file.
